


This Wonderful Time Of The Year

by littlefandom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Central Park, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, First Christmas, First Experience, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Winter, even if you're centuries old there are still new things to try, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefandom/pseuds/littlefandom
Summary: Even if you're a centuries old Warlock, there are still new things to try awaiting you.When Alec finds out that Magnus has never been ice skating, he offers to teach him. Magnus is of course helpless to refuse his boyfriend, so he agrees. Turns out it's more difficult than he thought, since he and Alec also set up a 'no magic, no runes' rule...Or, basically a fluff, where Alec for once gets to teach his boyfriend some skills, and not the other way around.





	This Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's this time of the year now, so here I come with some Christmas fluff! Me, a person who hates ice skating writes about ice skating hahaa, but I just thought it might be cute. Also, I like the idea of Alec being the teacher for once, instead of Magnus, who always gets to teach him stuff, becasue he's experienced and all. So here it is, hope you'll enjoy it! :)

“So… you’ve never done this?” Alec asks, as Magnus puts their mugs full of hot chocolate on the table, and sits down on the couch next to him.

“No, I actually haven’t.” Magnus admits and notices that this slight look of surprise is still covering Alec’s face. “Why are you so surprised about this?” He asks as he narrows his eyes.

“Well…” Alec starts as he shrugs lightly. “You’re an all-powerful Warlock, you’re literally hundreds years old… and you _haven’t been ice skating even once_?”

Magnus just sighs as he leans on the couch.

“I haven’t done a lot of things…” He tries for a casual tone.

Alec just throws him and unimpressed glare.

“Like what?” He prompts, eyes still fixated on his boyfriend.

And as Magnus tries to think… he comes out empty. True, he is centuries old, been around the world more than once, met lots of people, tired lots of things… but turns out, that even if you are hundred years old, there are still some practices left. There was no way he would try everything the world offers, but such simple thing as ice skating… it seems like he should have tried it ages ago, but somehow, he hasn’t.

“There just always were more important things to do, I guess.” He states simply.

Alec throws the blanket that’s he’s been covered with over his boyfriend and snuggles closer to him, picking up their mugs of hot chocolate and handing Magnus one.

“That’s fine.” He says as he leans to kiss him on a cheek. “Have you ever wanted to try tho?”

“I’ve never really thought about it.” Magnus declares as he takes a sip of his drink. “Sure, it looks cool and everything, but I didn’t think it was kind of my thing.” He tries to extricate himself.

“Why?” Alec questions. He can totally imagine Magnus on the ice. He’d probably move just as gracefully as he always does. “Are you afraid of falling down on your ass?” He teases.

“No,” Magnus spats him on the arm lightly. “I don’t know. Maybe…”

“The High Warlock of Brooklyn scared of a fall!” Alec continues in a playful tone, putting a hand on his chest and pretended that he’s shocked.”

“Hey, stop this.” A little smile is creeping onto Magnus’ face, as he throws a pillow at Alec, but the Shadowhunter swiftly ducks his head avoiding it. “I’m sure you wouldn’t appreciate me hurting my backside just as much as I do.” He states with a smirks and Alec rolls his eyes with a grin. “And by the way, how come you had done this?” Magnus asks then. “I thought you Shadowhunter don’t really engage into any kind of Christmas attractions.”

“Well, we usually don’t.” Alec agrees. “But Izzy has been dragging me to the ice rink since we were kids, and it kind of stuck with us as our tradition.” He recalls with a smile. “We were terrible at the beginning, even if we used our runes, but after a few times we got the hang of it. Later, Jace joined and we taught him.”

“That sounds wonderful, darling.” Magnus says with a soft smile, reaching for Alec’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“So I thought that maybe we could go together this year.” Alec suggests. “But it’s fine, if you don’t want to-“

“No, angel I’d love to.” Magnus quickly interrupts, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. “But I also want you to have fun. And you won’t if you’ll waste the whole time just teaching me-“

“What are you talking about?” Alec shakes his head lightly. “That would be the best part! Since I was older, I learnt quicker than Izzy, so I used to teach her. I loved it.” He adds with a smile.

“Or, you just want to pride yourself on that, that you can do something better than me.” Magnus teases and smirks at him.

“Well… maybe.” Alec says with a playful grin spreading on his face. It doesn’t happen often, that he had done something before Magnus did it. Alec has tried more new things in that few months since they got together than in his whole life. But it feels kinds nice, to have this kind of advantage of Magnus in this one thing. He wonders if his boyfriend always feels like this with him…

“But I’m no pro.” He carries on then. “Just so you know. I can skate, but it’s not gonna be too flowing. Not any of the figure skating stuff you see on TV.”

“Oh, and I was just beginning to hope.” Magnus pouts jokingly.

Alec just rolls his eyes, but smiles as he asks again.

“So, you’re agreeing?”

And who is Magnus to refuse, when his amazing boyfriend is looking at him with his puppy eyes, and this beautiful, soft smile.

“Sure, darling.”

Alec beams, even if he tries to hide it behind the mug he’s holding.

“Okay,” He starts after taking another sip of his drink. “we can go tomorrow, if you’re not busy.”

“I think I might find a few hours for you, my dear.” Magnus states as he brushes Alec’s hair out of his forehead.

“Great.” Alec resorts as Magnus’ palm wanders to cup his cheek and he kisses it lightly. “One more thing.”

Magnus raises a questioning eyebrow at him, and Alec leans a bit closer as he continues.

“No magic.” Alec orders solidly. “That would be just cheating.”

This kind of ruins Magnus’ subtle plan, but he knows that Alec will spot every time he tries to use magic. They’ve grown to know each other’s every move. Alec knows when Magnus is about to snap his fingers, or flick his wrist. They often use this well- trained body language knowledge in fights, but it’s actually more fun to just be able to use it in more domestic or intimate moments.

So there’s actually no other thing left to do, than to agree with his Shadowhunter.

“All right.” Magnus agrees. “But if you get to make a condition, then I have a right to make mine.”

“Name it.” Alec simply says with a shrug.

“No runes.” Magnus grins and Alec nearly snorts.

“Never. That’s how the tradition goes.”

Magnus just smiles wider and puts his mug down on the coffee table, opening his arms so Alec knows to scoop closer. His boyfriend just hugs him tightly, settling comfortably in his lover’s embrace, looking as pleased as ever, tilting his chin up to soon receive a soft kiss on his lips.

Magnus snaps his fingers and a second later content flames appear in the fireplace. And it’s an evening like many, but still it feels wonderful with Alexander curled up to his side, watching as the snowflakes begin to fall down on their balcony.

 

The weather is beautiful as they walk together in Central Park, nearly reaching the ice rink. It’s a bit cold, but not freezing and any chill is reduced by Alec’s warm hand in his. As they walk, the Shadowhunter can’t really hide the excitement as he talks enthusiastically to his boyfriend.

“I’m so glad you agreed to go.” He says and smiles softly at Magnus. “I haven’t done that since last year, but it’s so much fun, trust me. I hope you’ll like it.”

It’s actually their first winter, and first Christmas together, and Magnus was quite curious of how Alec’s acts around this time of the year. As a Shadowhunter, he never really participated in most of the Christmas traditions, since this apparently isn’t a Shadowhunters’ thing. But Magnus was quite surprised to find out how much Alec knows about Christmas. Just last week they decorated the Christmas tree at the loft, and hung around all the decorations. Next week, they’re planning to bake some gingerbreads, and there’s still a tone of gifts to wrap before Christmas Day.

But he’d never would have thought, that Alec was the one for ice skating.

And he can’t help to feel quite nervous, because he’s never done this. And there are rarely things he hasn’t done. And what if he’s terrible at it? Will Alec laugh and make fun of him? But actually at this point, he doesn’t really care. He feels comfortable around Alexander, and if he was to make a fool of himself in front of anybody, Alec would be the best choice.

Alec helps him to tie the skates and he already almost falls just standing from the bench they were sitting on. His boyfriend only chuckles, but offers his hand, and together they make it to the entrance of the rink.

It’s not really crowded, since it’s the middle of the week, and at this hour some people might still be at work. But with Alec’s schedule cleared for the few hours and Magnus’ clients postponed till the next day, it’s the only time that works for them today. But Magnus is glad, since they have more space. He feels confident that he can make it.

Until his first foot touches the ice.

“I don’t think it’s such a good idea, Alexander.” He states with a slightly panicked expression, but Alec just tugs at his hand, and gets him fully out on the ice.

“Why?” He just questions with a soft smile. “Come on, it’ll be fun.” Magnus still doesn’t look convinced, so he adds. “I’ll be holding your hand the whole time. Don’t worry I won’t let you fall.”

Magnus reciprocates his smile and nods lightly and lets Alec lead him further on the ice.

He feels quite unsteady, but if he wobbles Alec steadies him with a firm grip on his arm or waist. It’s actually kinda fun, he needs to admit. But they’re going really slow for now, and as Alec starts to skate faster, he grows a bit hesitant again.

“Maybe you should… slow down?” He suggests, but Alec shakes his head as he turns to skate backwards, taking the whole of both of Magnus’ hands.

“Why?” He grins.

“I don’t know,” Magnus starts as he almost loses balance again. “since I’m still new to this.”

“You’re doing great.” Alec states, but he still proceeds to go faster.

“Alexander, seriously-“ He doesn’t even get to finish, before his foot slips and he falls on the ice bringing Alec with him.

Fortunately, he lands half on top of his boyfriend, so they landing wasn’t that bad.

“Sorry…” He begins, but Alec just starts laughing as he sits up, whisking away some snow from his hands.

“Falling is a part of learning.” He resorts with a shrug, and Magnus chuckles too.

“Are you okay though?” The Warlock asks, still a bit concerned. “You practically eased my landing.”

“I’m perfect.” Alec states simply and leans in to peck him on the lips. Then he swiftly gets up and holds out his hands to Magnus. “First fall, checked. Now probably a dozen more left.” He grins and Magnus almost whines as he gets up.

So they get up, go another few loops around, this time slower, since Magnus doesn’t want to know how it feels to fall fully on the ice. He still does, but Alec is always there to catch him, or pull him back up. Magnus feels like he’s actually doing some progress, and Alec still keeps giving him some useful tips, that he’s trying to implement.

“Try not to tear the foot so fast from the ice, it will make your strides longer.” He instructs and Magnus attempts to do as he says. “See, you’re actually getting the hang of it!” He exclaims happily, as he moves swiftly to skate on Magnus’ left side, still holding his hand.

After they finish anther turn, Magnus wobbly gets to balustrade and leans on it as he turns to Alec again.

“Go,” He gestures with his hand at the ice rink, but Alec just looks at him a bit confused. “I can see that you’re going slow for me, just go, skate have some fun.”

“This is fun.” Alec states simply and Magnus rolls his eyes.

“Go.” He repeats and smiles at his boyfriend. “I’ll be pretty content here, just watching you.”

“Already getting tired, Warlock.” Alec teases as he starts to skate backwards again, towards the middle of the ice rink.

“You bet.” Magnus smirks back at him.

“I’ll be back for you after this lap.” He declares and Magnus blows him a kiss as he skates away.

Alec said he wasn’t a pro, but Magnus sees kind of the opposite. He skates lightly, but surely. He swiftly takes turns or changes directions. It’s a joy to watch him like this, and even if Magnus was about to fall over another dozen of times, he would gladly do it just to see his Alexander like this. It’s a little weird, to see his sometimes clumsy Shadowhunter moving with so much grace and style. Magnus knows he’s pretty graceful himself, in the way he moves, the way he uses his magic, and it’s a nice view to see Alexander like that.

Soon Alec returns and holds out his hand to Magnus, so they begin to stride together again. Soft smiles still present at both of their faces.

“You said you’re no pro.” Magnus says after a while, when he finally has his steps under control and can focus on something else.

“And I’m not.” Alec chuckles.

“What you just did proves otherwise.” Magnus announces and his boyfriend laugh again.

“Babe, you really should watch some professionals.” He advices as he shakes his head lightly with a grin.

“You skated backwards! On one foot!” Magnus exclaims as if in awe and it makes Alec laugh even louder.

“We’re definitely watching some figure skating when we get back home.” He resorts.

“I’d rather just watch you.” Magnus decides and Alec turns his head to place a soft kiss to his cheek.

The make a few more circles and when their time is almost out, Alec asks.

“Ready to go back?”

Magnus nods, and suddenly Alec is letting go of his hand and turning to face his boyfriend again, but he skates backwards so he’s too far away,  more than at Magnus’ arms’ reach.

“What are you doing?” He asks with a nervous chuckle, but Alec just keeps backing out.

“Come on,” he prompts and gestures with his hand for Magnus to come closer. “we’re going back.”

“Alec…” Magnus almost whines, but the Shadowhunter laughs again.

“Go, you can do this.” He encourages and Magnus lets out a shaky exhale as he takes the first stride.

It feels weird, not to have Alec’s hand in his and moving without his body next to him. But he manages. The first few strides are the worst, since he’s losing balance all the time, but then he finds the rhythm and steadily moves his legs until he’s skating pretty surely.

He keeps his eyes focused back on the ice, following his way. But then he looks up and as he sees Alec smiling softly at him, he almost falls back again, but somehow manages to stay on his feet.

Only a few more meters and he’ll reach Alexander.

His boyfriend already holds his arms open, and Magnus slides into them with a chuckle.

They both laugh and as he pulls back a bit from their embrace, Alec kisses his forehead and speaks.

“You did amazing.” He states with a smile, and Magnus tilts his head up to be kissed properly, to which Alec gladly obliges.

“I had a great teacher.” Magnus resorts when they part.

Alec takes him by the hand again and they go to take of the skates and return them to the rental office.

“So, did you have fun?” Alec asks when they leave the ice rink area.

“Actually I did.” Magnus begins. “It was pretty scary at the beginning, and the falling wasn’t nice, but I enjoyed the whole thing.”

“I’m glad you did.” Alec kisses his temple as they walk. “It was fun to teach you something for once.” He says then. “You know, you basically showed me the whole world, and I learnt so much stuff from you. It’s nice to be able to somehow… return the favour, I guess.”

Magnus smiles and tugs at his hand till they stop and turn to face each other. Then he places his palms on the side of Alec’s neck, creasing it softly, as the Shadowhunter’s hands wander to his waist.

Alec continues to just smile at him, and then they both lean in, lips meeting in a loving kiss.

“I’m glad I got to be your first at something too.” Alec says and rests their foreheads together.

“I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else, Alexander. I love you.” Magnus follows his words with yet another kiss.

“Love you too.” Alec replies when they part from each other. “Let’s go.” He says as they begin to walk again. “You owe your teacher a coffee after freezing his butt of on the ice.”

Magnus chuckles lightly as he brings Alec closer, wrapping his hand around his arm.

“I guess that sounds fair.” He states and his boyfriends nods in agreement.

And as they continue to walk, with the sun already down, and the shiny Christmas decorations settled around the New York city lightening their way, Magnus decides that no matter really what time, or season, every day with Alexander by his side is just wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated if you liked the story :) I'll be back soon with some more Christmas fluff <3


End file.
